


Team Cordium Christmas

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [15]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, NSFW, Pre-RWBY, Slightly Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: this story takes place before the events of the series RWBY come join the cordium crew benjamin the butler and abe the detective on one of the many Christmas parties they had.
Series: who killed team cordium [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	Team Cordium Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to comment and share your thoughts on the story your thoughts can help me improve plus I would love to know what you guys would like to see next!

It was Christmas Eve in the kingdoms of remnant and out in the forest outside the kingdom of mantle and atlas there was a mansion a big one covered in decorations top to bottom and inside was one of the biggest parties of the night

William was breathing fire from drinking too much fire dust whiskey and singing silent night really loudly oh and also swinging from the chandelier Damien and was doing a keg stand with benjamin holding him up.

Mark was singing a Christmas song while walking down the stairs he was wearing Christmas themed booty shorts and a Santa hat saying the sexiest Santa alive on it and Christmas stockings made for a woman was he drunk? No, he couldn’t drink. He just did it because it’s his house. He can do what he wants.

Celine was already passed out drunk she could not hold her liquor at ALL one drink pretty much makes her pass out she was currently sleeping on the roof for some reason.

And what was our favourite detective doing? He was at the poker table with Torchwick. Why was roman here? Because Abe invited him as his plus one, it was Christmas, so they were both taking a break from crime and crime-fighting respectfully.

Abe took a drink from his rum and leaned back, sighing “nice to have at least one day off, especially at the holidays bleh I am gonna hate work tomorrow.”

Roman put down his cards and looked at Abe, confused, “why whatever do you mean, Abey?” 

Abe groaned as he looked at roman “the day after Christmas is always the worst sure I get Christmas off, but once it’s over there are at least 6 murders I have to go solve sure I love my job, but it’s really annoying to deal with murder just promise me you’ll wait till next year to go back to crime.”

Roman sighed and patted abe on the back before shuffling the deck which Abe watched to make sure he wasn’t cheating 

“fine, I promise I’ll wait till January to go back to a crime your lucky we get along so much, and you’re a freelance detective I hate anyone from atlas and local law enforcement.”

Abe chuckled before smacking Roman across the back and holding his glass “I’ll cheer to that those guys are shmucks who can’t do a job right well besides will over there I can respect him.” 

Roman and him laughed before tapping their glasses together “oh Abey you are correct William is personally the only person from atlas I’ve really met but I do enjoy his crazy behaver its odd how someone with his mental state is in charge though” 

Abe rubbed his chin gently thinking about that “hmm I guess your right it is odd how he’s in control, but hey he gets the job done and well he wasn’t always like this the safari hunt incident as it’s known as really fucked him up I mean you’d probably lose part of yourself if you saw what he saw.” 

Roman groaned as he chugged his glass and then poured himself and abe a new one “oh yes, I heard about that… now I can’t say I respect the faunus much, but you are correct seeing a child in that state even if it was a faunus would fuck me right up!”

“Anyway, let’s get back to our little game shall we Abey?~” he gave abe his cards and then looked at his own smirking and pushing his chips forward at least halfway 

abe looked at his hand and shrugged “I call I guess.” 

Meanwhile, over at the kegstand, Damien jumped off, flying into the air and landed right on his feet, stumbling a bit. “Let’s GET ANOTHER ONE! Let’s drink up and be merry. It’s Christmas after all as mark always says life is for the living!”

Benjamine smiled and then went into the kitchen and brought out a new barrel “are you sure you can handle another barrel of this all on your own master Damien?” 

Damien stumbled around a bit before shaking his head and smirking “good to let the beast out every once and awhile ey old friend? Trust me when we graduated beacon we drank more than this oh that night was crazy Mark and my sister Celine ended up playing 7 minutes in heaven a little longer than 7 minutes if you catch my drift oh and me? I ended up on top of the communications tower. I don’t even know HOW!”

Damien rubbed his chin and burped, “speaking of my sister, where is she? did she leave?” 

Benjamin shook his head as he opened up the kegstand “no-no miss Celine is on the roof passed out and drunk.”

Damien groaned gently before sighing and rubbing his head, “and people say Williams crazy heh oh it’s fine she’ll be okay. I’ll get her in the morning be sure to remind me benjamin unless she comes down herself.”

Benjamin nodded “of course master Damien now shall we get you up here?”

Damien did a handstand and jumped onto the barrel and Benjamin held onto his sides and put the tube into his mouth and Damien went back to chugging another kegstand.

William grabbed another bottle of red dust whiskey he then looked at Damien “CHUG CHUG CHUG DO IT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT DAMES! YEAHHHHH! LIFE NEEDS A BIT OF MADNESS AND WHATS MADDER THEN DOING 3 KEGSTANDS IN ONE NIGHT! OH WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!” he chuckled 

William then ran off outside and screamed out loudly, “OH GABRIEL! COME HERE YOU BIG CRAZY BEAR!”

A loud roar could be heard as an Ursa came charging towards William. It then picked him up and growled before William pointed forward, “Let’s GO WRECK SOME SHIT!”

William then ripped off all his clothes and him and Gabriel the Ursa ran off into the night heading towards mantle Abe then looked up looking out the window and then turned to roman

“should uh… we go try and stop him?” he was holding back a bit of laughter

Roman waved his hand. “EH let the crazy old bastard have fun, not like he hasn’t done something like this before.” 

Abe chuckled, “touche.” 

Mark meanwhile was board, and since no one at the party was paying attention to him he grabbed a t-shirt cannon, but instead of t-shirts it was filled with dildos from his mountain of dildos in his bedroom 

he then started firing it all over the place as the dildos stuck to the roof and walls and windows Abe and Roman ducked 

Roman looked confused and surprised “I thought he couldn’t get drunk?” Abe groaned, “dammit,, I didn’t lock up my bags. He got into my drug stache.”

Roman laughed out really loudly even without him being drunk he found this funny 

“HAHA! my god Abe, your friends, are all amazing glad I decided to come by the way it was me I got into your stuff I spiked the punch” he smirked Abe rubbed his face “I hate you sometimes Torchwick” Roman stuck out his tongue “oh I know you love me.” 

Mark then poured a gallon of peppermint lube all over himself and ran outside screaming loudly “I AM KING OF THE DILDO MOUNTIAN FEAR ME!” he fired rapidly all over the place 

not all their Christmases were like this, but all of them were almost always crazy; these were happier times.


End file.
